


Trials and Tribulations of the DMLE Director

by ExtraAgave



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Eventual relationship, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, coffee is percival's salvation, headaches of macusa life, humor?, like back burner almost, self indulgent fix, senior aurors are overprotective fools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraAgave/pseuds/ExtraAgave
Summary: Percival would like to let the world know that he is not a workaholic, thank you very much. Good day to you.His employees of the DMLE begged to differ. That man is not allowed to run off on his own. Ever.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves & Newt Scamander, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 27
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

He liked to think that, at the advent of his 34th birthday, he had a decent amount of achievements in life. From his undercover stint in the Great War to his steady rise as an Auror to being appointed as the youngest Director of Magical Security of MACUSA, Percival had come quite far from his Ilvermorny days.

Driven by his own persistence to learn and desire to protect, he had poured an endless amount of himself into his goals and possibly too much coffee as his mentor, the previous Director, would like to gripe. Not that Percival would ever admit to that man, even in his current predicament.

_“There’s an extent to how much you can do in a day, Graves. Mercy Lewis, you can’t drink your weight in coffee!”_

_“Watch me,” he snarked back from his table of papers, getting up to reach for the cup out of spite - only to be met head first with the binding of a flying tome. He went down with an indignant yelp, before groaning at the immediate swelling as blood rushed to his face._

_“I should have had Seraphina recommended as the next Director,” muttered Francis Weiss, aggrieved and not at all bothered that he had just assaulted his prodigy. He resumed his perusal of the current case file with a small huff._

_“Train him to be your successor they said - failed to mention that you were a bloody menace addicted to that sludge of a drink. I can’t believe Terrance suckered me into it. He’s lucky he’s the goddamn president...”_

Suffice to say, there were still phantom pains whenever he thought about that incident and a keen development to dodging. Weiss was never one to mince his words or actions citing that he did not have time to deal with bullshit on top of cleaning up everyone’s messes.

However, Weiss was a clever man and though Percival may be lauded the youngest Director ever appointed, Weiss held the longest running term as Director. The man had experience in spades.

Even when he formally passed down the title, Weiss had allowed Percival to convince him to stay on as a consulting advisor.

_“You did it to the previous director and it showed to be a great succ—Do not throw that!” Percival yelped, all the years of hard earned poise forgotten as Weiss brandished his empty mug. Even after growing into his role Perceval never truly lost the fear of flying projectiles from Weiss._

_Weiss let out an unimpressed snort, “Give me one good reason why I would want to stay or MACUSA is going to be short a Director.”_

_Percival’s eyes took on a maniacal gleam, the fear of Weiss’s physical threat momentarily forgotten. Weiss in turn narrowed his eyes in suspicion - it never boded well for anyone subjected to this fool’s recklessness. “I’ll tell Lana the real reason why you lost the ring—!.”_

_Weiss smirked as the mug found its mark with a satisfying thunk. Perceval near howled from the impact._

_“I should have assigned you to Alaska when I had the chance. And why are you still talking to my wife.”_

_Percival groaned as he held his throbbing head fulling in the belief that it had to be wandless involved. There was no way Weiss’s aim and speed was actually that good._

_However, that did not stop him from making a snark comment, already working his magic to ease the lump that was developing, “LANA and I have a standing agreement to grab coffee the first Wednesday of every month to complain about you and your aversion to participating in her social events.”_

_“I am still your superior officer.”_

_”I ought to remind you as my superior officer that your wife, Lana, was upset that you missed her dueling gala. You’re one of the highest ranking officials in the country and you can’t even network properly for her. She was going to - WHERE DID YOU GET ANOTHER MUG.”_

_“Shut your insolent mouth. Fine. I’ll stay, you aggravating punk.”_

It was worth it. Even if Seraphina was merciless in teasing him when he came for the department meeting sporting an additional lump. 

Percival knew that his methods were considered borderline revolutionary with his constant pushes for reform. He did not agree with the complacent attitude of how the members of the congress would easily fall on past laws. With the US, itself going through a period of change, he constantly argued that they too should meet that with their own development. It was why he needed as much support as possible. 

With Weiss choosing to support him as a consultant, Percival was able to push through his own objectives with much more ease, fortifying the states and passing bills that probably would have taken him years.

Not only did Weiss keep him accountable, he was also another set of eyes on the field. One of the stipulations that Weiss had demanded was more field work, something that he had been unable to fully accomplish when Weiss was the acting Director. Percival easily acquiesced on the account that the man also rotate aurors to be mentored during these assignments.

The Weiss Assignments, as the aurors began to call it, were notoriously brutal but greatly vyed for amongst the aurors of the department. Not only was it considered an invaluable learning opportunity to work with someone of that caliber but it was an unofficial stamp of approval as a senior auror much to Weiss’s amusement and a headache for Percival.

The assignments themselves were greatly varied depending on where Percival wanted to push objectives and for the most part, Weiss was compliant in his choices. But the most recent one had stoked some suspicion. It was a rather juvenile request compared to the previous one but Percival had all but strong armed the man into agreeing to go to the West Coast branch. That had been a month ago and if Percival was correct, Weiss was due back and would most likely be livid from realizing the mission had been a dud. It Percival ever made it out of this, he was sure that Weiss would be taking more than just another projectile to his head. 

After all, he, the current Director of the DMLE went and got himself captured by Grindelwald of all people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Not sure where this is going yet but this is 100% self-indulgent. Percival deserves all the love and aggravation of his people.


	2. Chapter 2

In hindsight, Percival should have at least informed Weiss of his plan of action. 

When he started hearing about Gellert Grindelwald, from his international counterparts at the beginning of the year, the man’s treachery had already spread through many parts of Europe. Percival had quietly postulated where Grindelwald could have possibly turned up next. The last firecall he had with Theseus all but confirmed his suspicions. He had grimly noted the upticks coming up from South America into the states. 

While he was not sure why the Dark wizard was planning to incite, the most obvious areas would have been New York, California or Massachusetts with their naturally high densities. But there were also pockets in Georgia and Wisconsin that had bustling communities that could be seen as targets. 

Through months of careful planning, well into the summer and early fall of the year, he had been able to at least set up some fortification to all the branches under the guise of having his Seniors conducting inspections. By stationing the aurors there, he was able to force the path of the elusive target up into one of two possibilities. 

This was part of the reason why he had all but forced Weiss to California. For all that the man’s attitude had aged like a cottage cheese, his skills had yet to show any signs of deterioration. Even the likes of Grindelwald would hesitate to directly confront the former Director without proper planning. 

That had left New York sticking out like a sore pukwudgie thumb. His plate ended up being quite full as the aurors were all fresh and not quite up to par as he had yet to assign any of them Seniors. He would argue later that he had not thought that Grinderwald would strike so soon having anticipated a later attempt. 

It was only upon his capture that he had realized what Grindelwald was in fact going after. The man had been searching the scourers of New York and the rumored Obscurus that Percival had recently assigned the team to inspect. By impersonating Percival, the man had been able to manipulate his team and misdirect them into a goosechase while Grindelwald himself pursued the identity of the Obscurus. 

And from whatever he had gleaned in the moments before he truly infuriated the madman, it was the child that one of the younger recruits had mentioned in a briefing a few days back before he had been assaulted and captured. 

Unfortunately, with this current team as it was, Percival could only endure. 

He knew for a fact that Weiss was already suspicious with the juvenile request Percival had strong-armed him into in the West Coast branch. The fact that he had also sent two additional Senior Aurors over to that branch a week before he had been captured would have the man frothing about overloading resources. Percival was betting that that in addition to the rumors of the discord in New York would draw him back. 

Sooner rather than later. 

With the way his captor had mockingly brought each obstruction he had wrought while he impersonated him, Percival could only imagine the disarray in his department and how tattered his reputation must be. He did not even want to think about the amount of backtracking and paperwork would need to be done. 

Even with his magic bound, Percival had been determinedly resilient to the man’s machinations. For all that the man was an accomplished duelist, he was surprisingly a bore when it came to extracting information. It turned out the man was not as accomplished as he had originally feared when it came to Legilimency. 

If he made it out he would have to thank Ms.Queenie for her unintentional push for him to become an accomplished occulemens, not that she herself was aware. She had been a great motivator as he did not need someone else to know about his many attempted forays into relationships that always turned sour, state secrets aside. Unfortunately, that did not help with the more physical assaults that Grinderwald had decided to be a more appropriate avenue. 

Which led him to his current predicament. The only form of vindication that he could derive, in his captivity, was the small openings of impatience that Grinderwald would show when he could not pass a certain predicament. He had to take these moments when he could. He could almost hear the aggrieved voice of Weiss questioning his sanity.

By the time he regained consciousness, he was absolutely aching with the amount of pain he was in. He was quite sure if he could put any weight on his right leg, it would very well collapse. And with his restraints, he could only watch the sluggish movement of the blood seeping out and congealing from all the places that had been hit. 

Curiously, Grinderwald seemed to be greatly agitated this time. Rather than goading about the most recent disaster he had implemented, the man seemed intent on just pacing the room muttering to himself to which Percival decided was a good idea to provoke even more. 

Perhaps the case was not going the way the dark lord had anticipated, even with the man acting in his stead. Percival doubted the man could truly hold the act for much longer. It took a special brand of insanity to voluntarily do what he did day in and day out. He let out a scoff that quickly turned into watery hacks and wondered if he, himself, could survive much longer. It would be unfortunate if he ended up dying here. 

As if to answer his spiraling thoughts, the entryway of the room suddenly shook ominously from whatever had impacted it. Before the dust fully settled, a series of hits followed up and gradually the door began to give away with a groan. 

The final attack all but disintegrated what was left.

Percival squinted as he heard a familiar sneeze and muffled whine, “Jo, you know I am allergic to dust.” 

“You are with a wand and a brain, use them,” came a tart reply, as the speaker swept into the room. Standing at her full height, Johanna Potter barely reached the shoulder of her partner whose portly build made her seem even more petite. She primly tucked back a black curl that snuck out of her haphazard bun, as she surveyed the room before setting her sights on Percival. Her smile was in the steely “Director, you have some explaining to do.”

A small part of him almost wished Grinderwald had returned instead. Better to face the unknown than the familiar wrath of his seniors aurors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went different - v different from where I thought it would go but we're rolling with it!


	3. Chapter 3

Recovery had always been droll. 

Aside from the initial urgency of making sure he was able to come back from his stint, the post procedures were absolutely and abominably bland for his taste. 

Percival could only glean so much from the daily papers that he had scoured. Any details of the incident seemed to be glossed over, lauding at the capture of the international criminal. No doubt the work of the President. 

His brief meeting with Seraphina was not long enough to get any sort of update other than confirm the fact that she had indeed pulled some strings.

_“Just get the hell better, Percy.” Seraphina said with a sigh. Her initial concern had given away to irritated exasperation as he immediately started nettling her for what had happened._

_“Sera, If you could just have them send over the paperwork, I can help,” he implored, nevermind him being bed ridden, as it was, “I am sure you could have them discharge me sooner with the state of everything right now…”_

_“And I told you that we can deal with it until you get a clear bill,” She then pinned him with a flat look, brow twitching and hand moving towards her wand, “You think I did not recognize your handiwork all over this?”_

_“Ah. About that-”_

_“Yes. And I also had to fix your mess so you will do well in sitting tight, Director.”_

That had promptly halted that avenue. 

Instead, he turned towards his aurors in hopes that they would perhaps hold some form of pity for him. But that had been a mistake on his part and quite possibly the reason why he ended up staying longer. 

_He should have known how much worse they were comparatively. Their initial skepticism were thoroughly reinforced when Johanna had requested a full report of his status._

_She had gone as far as to have the medics thoroughly detail each and every injury he had sustained in the duration of his captivity. It had not been pretty and Percival rued the meticulousness of the hospital staff._

_Personally, Percival thought that the list the assisting medic had read out to him was somewhat exaggerated. Yes, he did suffer some physical degree of injury during his unintentional stay but he had been on the mend. That should have been the end of it._

_Johanna’s downright thunderous expression said otherwise._

_Especially, when the medic had reached the second page and gone into depth about the state of infection that had to be dealt with the particular wound to his leg. By then she had all but snatched the report from affronted hands and kindly excused the medic. The look in her eyes immediately stift any form of protests._

_Sensing the impending storm, the medic wisely decided it was better that he left for safety, citing that he had to check in with the rest of his patients._

_The moment the door clicked shut, Johanna rounded in on Percival, any pretense of formality dropped as she was shaking the report at him, “What were you thinking? I know we joke about you running towards your namesake but this is unacceptable.”_

_“Now Jo,” reasoned Percival imploringly, bringing up a hand in an attempt to grab the document from her, wincing as his body protested. “He made it sound much more serious than it was. We both have had worse during that incident upstate New York.”_

_“I beg to differ,” pitched a muffled call from Matthew, who had somehow managed to fit himself on the only seat in the room, which was two sizes too small for such a bulky gentleman._

_He was blowing at the steam coming out of a cup of what smelled like non-hospital coffee, also comically small in his hands. It immediately fogged up the man’s horn-rimmed glasses, hiding his droopy eyes that were filled with reproach, “I had to carry you out, and you were all skin and bones, Director Graves.”_

_While Matthew was generally willing to let his partner do most of the talking, it spoke volumes of how unhappy the pair were with Percival, for the more taciturn of the two have spoken up as well._

_Percival could only frown mulishly as he looked between his two senior aurors. If their reactions were like this already, then he dreaded to even think of the others and that was not even with Weiss in the picture._

_These two were supposed to be the more reasonable ones at that._

_As if reading his very thoughts, Matthew perked up and added with a beam, “Mr. Weiss said he will be back in a few days and that he will no longer be doing any field work for the foreseeable future.”_

_Neither of the two aurors twitched when Percival started muttering a steam of filthy curses. Rather, they both looked down right pleased as he quietly stewed in his anguish._

They had ended up reaching a compromise. 

He had reluctantly allowed himself the time to stay stationary as his two seniors flitted in and out to check on him. They in turn would give a run down of what they had been able to shift back or remove. 

Jo had ended up taking in the younger aurors that had been scattered and working with them individually while setting back the patrols into place. Matthew stayed at the department fielding the demands of the other divisions, firmly diverting inquiring minds that were eager to find more tidbits of information. 

However, it was inevitable that they would hit the roadblock of the mounting paperwork that was accumulating. 

Those, they happily informed, were his to deal with. Neither of them were particularly fond of it to begin with, citing that it was out of their scope of work and above their grade of pay. A convenient excuse. 

Another full week had passed before the medics had finally deemed him fit enough to be released. And while they strongly encouraged him to be cautious with overexerting himself, the resignation in their eyes clearly assumed he would most likely not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Newt, I'm never going to get to you at this rate - pls, come out from the suitcase for the next chapter. You're my only hope in making this not crack :')

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Not sure where this is going yet but this is 100% self-indulgent. Percival deserves all the love and aggravation of his people.


End file.
